


22 Drinks

by Caritas



Series: A 22 Drinks 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт чуть наклоняется вперед и говорит:<br/>– Знаешь, вот сейчас ты должен сказать: "Столько баров разбросано по всему миру, а ты выбираешь мой".</p>
<p>Переведено на летнюю ФБ-2012.<br/>Бета: Sasta<br/>Оформление: Рэбушко</p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Белое вино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [22 Drinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259192) by [celestialnavigation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialnavigation/pseuds/celestialnavigation). 



  
– Пожалуйста, – произносит Курт, в его голосе проскальзывает раздражение, – я всего лишь хочу бокал вина. Оно настоящее, клянусь.  
Бармен смотрит сочувствующе, но качает головой.  
– Прости, парень. Я видел ребят, которые и в двадцать один выглядят младше своего возраста, но тебе не дать больше четырнадцати. Ни за что не поверю, что удостоверение настоящее. А теперь убирайся отсюда, пока я не попросил проводить тебя к выходу. А вот это оставлю у себя, – добавляет он, выхватив из рук Курта удостоверение личности.  
Курт готов задохнуться от возмущения:  
– Это... так нечестно! – он осознает, что в его голосе звучит почти детская обида, и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь казаться рассудительным. – Мне и впрямь нужно привести сюда отца с моим свидетельством о рождении, чтобы получить выпивку и вернуть удостоверение? Я могу, не сомневайтесь, – он ухмыляется как можно нахальнее.  
Бармен только смеется:  
– Удачи, парень.  
– Я... ладно, – Курт разворачивается на каблуках, решая уйти с гордо поднятой головой, но тут слышит другой голос:  
– Все в порядке, Коул. Мы вместе ходили в школу. Мы с ним одногодки.  
Курт узнает голос хоть и давно не слышал его. Он смотрит в дальний угол бара и в приглушенном свете видит крупного парня, устроившегося на одном из этих низких табуретов, рукой парень обхватывает пивной бокал. Он смотрит прямо на Курта, хотя на таком расстоянии и при таком свете нельзя увидеть его глаз:  
– Хаммел.  
– Карофски, – отвечает Курт с таким же безразличием.  
Бармен пару раз переводит взгляд с Курта на Карофски, пожимает плечами и толкает удостоверение в сторону Курта.  
– Что будешь пить, парень?  
Курт удивленно хлопает глазами:  
– Вот так просто?  
– Дэйв здесь на хорошем счету. Не испытывай удачу. Вино, верно?  
– Да, белое, пожалуйста, – ему быстро наливают вино, и бокал проезжает по барной стойке в направлении Курта, который оплачивает напиток. Затем смотрит на стул у барной стойки, потом в дальний угол бара, где сидит Карофски. Вздыхает, забирает вино и идет в сторону Карофски. Выжидающе выгибает бровь, когда Карофски смотрит на него и коротко кивает. Курт садится на соседний стул и отпивает вино, которое, кстати, мерзкое на вкус – это Курт понимает даже несмотря на свой небогатый опыт. Плевать, тут дело не в самом вине, а в одержанной победе.  
– Спасибо, – бормочет он.  
– Без проблем, – отвечает Карофски. И спустя мгновение, – В следующий раз достань себе фальшивое удостоверение получше.  
Курт тихо смеется:  
– Может, тебе стоит познакомить меня с тем, кто сделал твое, – Карофски слабо улыбается. Поощренный его реакцией, Курт чуть наклоняется вперед и говорит. – Знаешь, вот сейчас ты должен сказать: "столько баров разбросано по всему миру, а ты выбираешь мой".  
Карофски смотрит на него непонимающе:  
– Что?  
– "Касабланка"? Хамфри Богарт и Ингрид Бергман? Один из лучших фильмов за всю историю кинематографа? Ничего? – Карофски продолжает смотреть непонимающе. – Деревенщина, – бормочет Курт. А потом, подумав, он соображает, что сравнивать их с Карофски и грустную любовную историю – не лучшая идея. Стоит только порадоваться, что Карофски понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит, и тому, что в приглушенном свете смущенный румянец на его щеках остается незамеченным.  
В течение нескольких минут они молча пьют в немного неуютной, но вроде не враждебной тишине, а потом Курт не выдерживает:  
– И... как у тебя дела?  
– Нормально.  
Курт закатывает глаза:  
– Ты по-прежнему блестящий собеседник. Хорошо, тогда я сделаю всю работу за тебя. Как обычно, – он поводит плечами и делает еще глоток мерзкого вина. – У меня все превосходно, спасибо, что спросил. Через три недели после окончания школы я переехал в Нью-Йорк. Мы с Рейчел решили, что лучше провести лето в городе и найти работу, чтобы осенью, когда начнутся занятия, мы не казались запуганными новичками. Кстати, она учится в школе искусств Tisch, а я в Университете Нью-Йорка. Осенью на первом курсе Рейчел пришлось уволиться с работы, потому что она набрала себе слишком много внеклассных занятий, а я нашел себе место в магазине Gap, и ты не представляешь, как часто в первую неделю меня мучили неприятные воспоминания. Мне нравится моя учеба, но я еще не выбрал себе основную специализацию. Рейчел точно знает, чего хочет, – она мечтает о сцене. Я же хочу попробовать все. А сейчас вернулся домой на День Благодарения и, пока моя семья убивает клетки головного мозга перед экраном телевизора, смотря футбольный матч и поглощая еду в таких количествах, что хватило бы для населения маленькой страны на год, я решил прогуляться. Вот так я и оказался здесь, – он поднимает голову. Карофски смотрит на него немного расфокусированным взглядом. – ...прости за такой поток слов, – неуверенно добавляет он. – За те полгода, что прожил с Рейчел, это вошло в привычку.  
– Да ничего страшного, – отвечает Карофски.  
– Ох, брось. Я, конечно, люблю звук собственного голоса, но именно в этот момент ты должен рассказывать, чем занимаешься после окончания школы, – выпаливает Курт. – Ты поступил в колледж и вернулся на праздники домой?  
– Я не поступал в колледж, – произнес Карофски. – Я работал летом, а сейчас учусь в полицейской академии.  
Курт удивленно фыркает и тут же прикрывает рот ладонью, устыдившись.  
– Серьезно? Ты коп?  
– Почему в это так трудно поверить? – с недовольством интересуется Карофски.  
– Просто… – Курт взмахивает рукой. – Хулиган и задира Дэвид Карофски теперь стоит на страже закона и порядка? Одна только мысль вызывает у меня когнитивный диссонанс.  
Карофски обжигает его разъяренным взглядом, и Курт думает, не собирается ли он ударить его.  
– Иди нахрен, Хаммел. Ты же знаешь, что я завязал с этим дерьмом. Я думал, в выпускном классе мы нормально общались.  
– Возможно, – соглашается Курт. – Ты действительно перестал меня доставать. Но давай не будем притворяться, что "мы нормально общались". Мы достигли шаткого перемирия, понимая, что через год избавимся друг от друга и больше никогда не увидимся.  
– И вот мы здесь.  
– И вот мы здесь, – угрюмо соглашается Курт.  
Несколько минут они молча пьют, тишина становится неуютной, а уровень враждебности значительно повышается. Курт снова решается заговорить:  
– А они знают? В полицейской академии?  
– Что знают?  
Курт смотрит на него с намеком.  
– Никто не знает.  
– Никто? Даже твой отец?  
– Никто – значит никто, Хаммел. Знаешь ты и Сантана. И все.  
– Дэвид, – начинает Курт, но Карофски предупреждающе поднимает руку.  
– Забудь, Хаммел, – отрезает он. – Мы уже не в школе. И я не намерен терпеть твои лекции.  
Курт открывает рот, но тут же закрывает.  
– Отлично, – он один глотком допивает вино и встает. Задница уже онемела от неудобного стула. – Ладно... спасибо за твою помощь. Приятно было пообщаться.  
Уже на полпути к дверям он слышит насмешливый голос Карофски:  
– Приятно было вновь увидеться. Встретимся в следующем году?  
Курт его игнорирует.


	2. Мартини

  
Когда Курт распахивает дверь и переступает порог бара, он практически забывает о том, что год назад встретил здесь Карофски. И уж точно забывает его прощальные слова, брошенные вслед. Поэтому, когда Карофски поворачивается на порыв холодного ветра с улицы, на их лицах отражается одинаковое удивление. В течение пары минут они оба молчат, а потом Карофски хрипло смеется:  
– Я и впрямь не верил, что ты появишься, Хаммел. Думал, ты струсил.  
– Я... что? Я не... – начинает заикаться Курт, чувствуя себя глупо, поскольку не в силах выдавить связное внятное предложение, а потом внезапно вспоминает. – Ох, верно. Ты же говорил... нет, это совпадение.  
Курту кажется, что он замечает мелькнувшее разочарование на лице Карофски, но не придает ему значения, слишком поглощенный собственной досадой. Бармен – тот же что и в прошлом году, Курт не может вспомнить его имя, – даже не спрашивает в этот раз удостоверение, просто интересуется, что Курт будет пить. Курт садится рядом с Карофски и заказывает мартини, вспоминая гадкий уксусный привкус вина, купленного в прошлый раз, – он не хочет повторять свою ошибку. Одним глотком он отпивает треть бокала, напряжение понемногу уходит, едва алкоголь начинает растекаться по телу. Он чувствует, что Карофски смотрит на него:  
– Что такое? – огрызается Курт.  
– Кто тебя укусил? – спрашивает мягко Карофски.  
Его тон только еще больше раздражает. Возможно, не слишком разумно затевать ссору с Карофски в первые же тридцать секунд их единственной за год встречи, но именно она может помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше. А Карофски не хочет поддаться на его провокацию, именно когда Курту только это и нужно.  
– Если тебе так хочется знать, – отвечает Курт самым высокомерным тоном, на который только способен. – Сегодня я узнал... час назад, если быть точным, узнал, что через семь месяцев я стану старшим братом.  
Он наблюдает, как Карофски осмысливает новость и рискует произнести:  
– ... поздравляю?  
Курт ненавидяще смотрит на него:  
– Да, Карофски, вот именно сейчас я в настроении, чтобы праздновать. Твои эмпатические способности как всегда на высоте, – одним глотком он выпивает еще треть бокала.  
– Значит, – рискует задать вопрос Карофски. – С ребенком... что-то не так? Поэтому ты так расстроен?  
– Что? Нет, проблема не в самом ребенке. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас, – нетерпеливо отвечает Курт. – Знаешь, моему отцу уже сорок четыре, и у него проблемы с сердцем. Кэрол не намного младше, а женщине ее возраста трудно выносить ребенка. А если что-то пойдет не так? Мастерская отца приносит хороший доход, но Кэрол собирается уходить в бесплатный декретный отпуск, а ее доход был хорошим подспорьем в семейном бюджете и... что такое? – шипит он.  
Карофски хохочет так громко, что Курт размышляет, свалится ли он с барного табурета. На всякий случай достает из кармана телефон, ибо, если так и случится, он обязан запечатлеть этот момент.  
– Чувак, – выдавливает Карофски, справившись со своим неуместным весельем. – Ты же ревнуешь.  
Курт захлебывается возмущением, а потом открывает рот:  
– Неправда!  
– Ревнуешь, – фыркает Карофски. – И все причины, которыми ты пытаешься сказать, что твои родители поступают опрометчиво, заводя ребенка, – чушь.  
– Сам ты чушь, – с детской обидой выпаливает Курт. – Вполне здравые причины.  
– Возможно, но злишься ты не поэтому. Ты просто ненавидишь саму мысль, что для отца ты больше не будешь на первом месте. И теперь, если ты сломаешь ноготь и позвонишь отцу, чтобы поплакаться о своем горе, он будет слишком занят подгузниками, полуночным кормлением и подобными делами. Ты столкнешься с реальностью, где ты больше не будешь единственным ребенком в семье.  
– Я старше Финна. И я не звоню отцу из-за сломанного ногтя, – возмущается Курт. Он не станет рассказывать Карофски, что три недели назад он минут двадцать по телефону рассказывал отцу о том, что одолжил Рейчел один из своих любимых свитеров, и она растянула его своей грудью. Свитер был замечательным, а отец посочувствовал, но Карофски знать об этом не нужно. Он бы снова смеялся, а Курт понял, что ему не нравится, когда Карофски насмехается над ним.  
– Не в этом дело, Хаммел. Дай угадаю: Финн тоже недовольный?  
– Ну... да. Мы оба согласились, что затея ужасная.  
– Это не затея, идиот. Это ребенок. Перестать вести себя как придурок и порадуйся за родителей. И себя порадуешь, когда будешь выбирать модную детскую одежду. Тебе же нравится такая хрень.  
Курт несколько секунд пристально смотрит на Карофски:  
– Кажется, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь.  
– Да, я был на твоем месте, когда моя мама в первый раз сказала, что у нее будет еще один ребенок. Я думал, что хуже со мной ничего не может приключиться. Но мне было всего лишь семь, чувак. У тебя такого оправдания нет. Кроме того, малыши классные. У меня шесть младших братьев и сестер. Я знаю, что тебя ждет.  
Курт давится мартини:  
– Шесть?  
– И старший брат. Католическая семья, – поясняет Карофски. – Послушай, ты вернешься сюда через год, и, если все еще будешь ненавидеть мысль о том, что у тебя младший брат или сестра, можешь провести весь вечер за сочинением оскорблений. Согласен?  
Курт швыряет деньги за выпивку на стойку и заматывает шарфом шею, размышляя над словами Карофски. Не хочется признавать, но в чем-то Карофски прав. "Даже сломанные часы дважды в сутки показывают точное время", – думает он.  
– Договорились, – говорит он наконец. – В следующем году.  
Когда он уходит из бара, Курту уже немного лучше. Ему все еще не нравится сложившаяся ситуация, но теперь хотя бы не хочется... ну... ударить ребенка. 


	3. Водка

  
"Во всем виноват Коул", – решает Курт, когда проводит вечер дня Благодарения в пустом парке с расстегнутыми штанами и рукой Карофски на члене. Коул и его гребанная табличка "Отправился на рыбалку!". Ну серьезно, кто до сих пор вешает такие таблички?  
– Не может быть! – взвился Курт, когда встретил Карофски, стоящего у дверей бара. Карофски сообщил ему, что Коул закрыл бар на праздники, – кто вешает эти таблички? В первый раз, когда я могу честно купить себе выпивку, у них закрыто!  
Карофски только пожал плечами. Они недолго смотрели друг на друга, а потом Курт сказал:  
– Ты выиграл.  
– Что?  
– У меня замечательная сестра, – с восторгом воскликнул Курт. – Ее зовут Эмили. Она милая, обожает меня... Финна тоже, но я почти уверен, что я ее любимчик. Она отлично выглядит в одежде, что я купил для нее. И она смеется! Если бы ее смех можно было передавать по проводам в каждую страну, на всей планете воцарился бы мир. Поэтому да, ты выиграл.  
Карофски довольно усмехнулся:  
– Не хочется повторять "Я же говорил", но... да нет. Как раз это и хочу сказать.  
– Придурок, – пробормотал Курт, но без особой злости. – Но я за справедливость, мы решили, что, если я буду прав, смогу оскорблять тебя всю ночь. Пусть эта договоренность действует в обе стороны, – он развел руки в сторону, а потом обхватил себя за плечи, прекрасно понимая, что ведет себя слишком драматично.  
– У меня есть идея получше, – заявил Карофски. Он кивнул в сторону винно-водочного магазина через дорогу. – Бутылка водки, лавочка и час, чтобы промерзнуть.  
Курт рассмеялся.  
– Ты коп и хочешь, чтобы мы напились в публичном месте? Погоди, ты все еще полицейский, верно?  
– Да, – ответил Карофски. – И мы не собираемся напиваться, Хаммел. Все в порядке, пока мы будет держать себя в рамках.  
– В рамках, – ответил Курт, закатив глаза.  
Начиналось все невинно. Они пили дешевую водку и обменивались собственными историями. Курт рассказал Карофски о колледже ("В прошлом году я решил выбрать в качестве свой специализации музыкальную композицию. Я люблю выступать, но создавать музыку – вот чем я хочу заниматься. Я собираюсь попробовать спродюсировать шоу, в котором я сделаю все: от написания музыки и режиссуры до создания костюмов и поиска реквизитов. А потом я заработаю свой первый нервный срыв»), жизни в Нью-Йорке («Я люблю его, но... понимаешь, Рейчел замужем за Нью-Йорком. Он – ее мечта. А для меня – страстный и бурный роман, после которого я хочу остаться с ним друзьями с привилегиями. После того, как закончу колледж, я хочу переехать ближе к дому. Когда я учился в школе, я и не думал, что буду мечтать о жизни в Огайо. А что сейчас? Я скучаю по своей семье. Я хочу видеть, как взрослеет Эмили»), о Блейне («Блейн заботливый, добрый, умный, смешной, красивый, отличный бойфренд... для кого-то другого. Мы представляли собой сплошное клише. Когда он решил уехать в калифорнийский колледж, мы пообещали, что всегда будем вместе. К октябрю первого курса наши ежедневные звонки в скайпе сократились до двух в неделю. К рождественским каникулам мы расстались с морем слез и поцелуев. Но к следующему лету помирились и вновь стали друзьями. Я всегда буду любить его. Он был моим первым... во всем первым, и этого у нас никто не отнимет. Сейчас же он для меня всего лишь лучший друг»).  
Карофски рассказал Курту о том, как закончил полицейскую академию и стал патрульным («Мой инструктор – к слову сказать, тот еще придурок, – многому меня научил. Такой опыт вряд ли пригодится в Лиме, но я знаю, что готов к любым чрезвычайным ситуациям. А капитан думает, что у меня есть потенциал детектива. Было бы здорово»), вспомнил о Сантане («Она по уши влюблена в Санта-Фе. Постоянно говорит, что эти одинаковые здания сводят ее с ума, жалуется, что у нее аллергия на бирюзовые украшения, но я знаю, она счастлива там. Ну, в ее собственном стиле. В этом году ее часто навещает Бриттани. Думаю, скоро она может переехать в Санта-Фе. Для Сантаны это будет здорово»).  
А после четвертого глотка приятный вечер перерос в перепалку, когда Курт вспомнил старую, по-прежнему тревожащую его тему:  
– Ты так никому и не открылся?  
– Нет, – Карофски мгновенно напрягся. – Почему тебе это так важно, Хаммел?  
Курт подумал, что давит на Карофски, но в голове – туман, и собственно говоря, ему все равно. Он откинул голову на спинку скамейки и закрыл глаза:  
– Совершенно не важно, – ответил он. – Если хочешь умереть девственником только потому, что до смерти напуган, твое дело.  
Карофски молчал так долго, что Курт уже подумывал, что он встал и ушел. Но когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Карофски пристально рассматривал его.  
– Что?  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Я говорю, что, если все еще переживаешь свой смехотворный кризис сексуальности, тебе нужно потрахаться и решить, по крайней мере, для себя, – действительно ли ты гей. А если тебе понравится, то развеешь собственные сомнения и сможешь почувствовать уверенность в себе, хотя бы для того, чтобы рассказать отцу. Если не понравится – можешь жениться на милой девушке и завести два с половиной ребенка. Ты вообще хоть раз в жизни трогал член? Твой собственный не считается.  
Карофски посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица и пробормотал:  
– А ты предлагаешь?  
И вот поэтому, – думает Курт, – он оказался здесь, вздрагивая, когда холодный воздух касается голого живота, а Карофски двигает на его члене грубой, но сильной ладонью. В его движениях проскальзывает неуверенность, а мозоли на его руке задевают чувствительную кожу, доставляя легкое неудобство. Но если бы аматорскую мастурбацию сделали одним из видов олимпийского спорта, Курт дал бы Карофски бронзовую медаль. "А может и серебро", – думает Курт, когда Карофски резко двигает запястьем, заставляя задохнуться от удовольствия.  
Карофски одной рукой упирается в кирпичную стену, а второй дрочит Курту. Хрипло дышит ему в ухо, а Курт просовывает колено между бедер Карофски. Выгибается и прижимается ногой к паху Карофски как раз в тот момент, когда Карофски вновь делает тот фокус с запястьем.  
– Дэвид, – выдыхает Курт.  
– Курт, – вторит ему Карофски.  
Они одновременно замирают, едва ли не впервые глядя друг другу в глаза.  
– Это очень странно, – слабо выдавливает Курт.  
– Ага, – соглашается Карофски. – Ты произносишь "Дэвид" прямо как мой отец.  
– А сейчас ты сделал только хуже.  
– Прости.  
– Мы просто... – У Курта перехватывает дыхание, когда Карофски проводит большим пальцем по головке члена. – Мы Хаммел и Карофски. Мы как... мы как... – он понимает, что сосредоточиться на словах становится очень трудно. – Ты Скалли для моего Малдера. Когда они звали друг друга по имени, выходило тоже странно.  
– И почему, – спрашивает Карофски, продолжая двигать рукой в рваном ритме, но тем не менее все ближе подводя Курта к краю, – я Скалли в этом сценарии?  
Курт гладит ладонью грудь Карофски, что, как он отмечает мимоходом, до одури приятно. Он немного отвлекается, чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы под его пальцами. – Да... ага, понимаешь, я Малдер, потому что я в себе не сомневаюсь. А вот ты скептик. Поэтому ты и будешь Скалли.  
– Неужели? – с вызовом спрашивает Карофски, сжимая ладонь и резко дергая рукой, так что Курт закатывает от удовольствия глаза.  
– Да, – задыхаясь, произносит Курт. – Ты Скалли. – Тебя... тебя нужно убеждать.  
Карофски наклоняется еще ближе.  
– Давай, Хаммел. Убеди меня, – шепчет он Курту на ухо.  
Курт так и делает. Доказательства остаются на руке Карофски и животе самого Курта. А Курт хохочет, не в силах остановиться. Когда ему удается справиться с дыханием и ноющими от смеха ребрами, он говорит:  
– Убеди меня? Серьезно, Карофски?  
Карофски выглядит довольным собой.  
– Сработало же, правда?  
– Еще как, – вздыхает Курт. Ему так хорошо, даже несмотря на остывающую сперму на животе. Он надевает штаны и застегивает молнию, а затем тянется к ремню на брюках Карофски.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Возвращаю услугу? – отвечает сбитый с толку Курт. Карофски хватает его за руку и прижимает ладонь к паху, где и Курт чувствует под пальцами влажную ткань. – Ох.  
– Ага.  
– Значит... – неуверенно интересуется Курт. – Каков вердикт?  
Карофски смотрит на него, и на его губах появляется кривая улыбка:  
– Вывод неутешительный: я и впрямь гей.  
– Правда вышла наружу, – торжественно заявляет Курт. Они тут же начинают смеяться, пока в легких не заканчивается воздух, а у Курта не выступают на глазах слезы. Наконец они приходят в себя и вновь смотрят друг на друга. И тут ситуация начинает становиться смущающей. Карофски первым отводит взгляд, кривится, увидев на руке сперму Курта. Он пытается стереть ее о кирпичи, но только сильнее пачкает ладонь, и Курт вновь начинает смеяться.  
– Ладно, я... мне нужно домой, принять душ, – говорит Курт, потому что понимает, если задержится здесь еще, легкое смущение может перерасти в проблему.  
– Ага, мне тоже нужно привести себя в порядок, – говорит Карофски, и облегчение в его голосе показывает, что он думает о том же. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но колеблется и вновь смотрит на Курта. – Хочешь, повторить в следующем году? То есть, не совсем это. Просто бар. Или выпивка и скамейка, как захочешь. Мы встречаемся третий год подряд. Вроде бы уже традиция, верно?  
Курт улыбается:  
– До следующего года, – соглашается он. 


	4. Пиво

  
– Я занимался сексом с Блейном, – заявляет Курт, едва устроившись за столиком. Он отпивает пиво и с вызовом смотрит на Карофски. – Сразу же после дня Благодарения и окончания распродаж в Черную Пятницу, я пришел к нему домой, и мы занимались сексом. Я хотел его, а он только расстался со своим последним парнем. И мы занялись сексом. А потом еще раз, и еще.  
– Это... здорово? – спросил Карофски.  
– Да. Нет, замечательно, я бы даже сказал. Знаешь, говорят, что секс с бывшим просто крышесносный? Истинная правда. К тому же за прошлый год я успел переспать еще с четырьмя парнями. И секс всегда был классным. Ну один раз... чем меньше я буду говорить о нем, тем лучше. Но правда в том, – говорит Курт, – тот случай в прошлом году, в парке... стал всего лишь одним из многочисленных сексуальных опытов, которые у меня были, и, если говорить начистоту, его вряд ли можно поставить в первые строки моего списка. Без обид.  
Карофски смотрит на Курта, будто у него выросла вторая голова.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно? – переспрашивает Курт. – Это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
Карофски вздыхает и опускает голову. Кусает губы.  
– Нет, Хаммел. Послушай, я должен признать, что твои слова убивают меня.  
У Курта на мгновение перехватывает дыхание:  
– Что? – шепчет он.  
– Знаешь, я каждый день вспоминал. Я не могу забыть... не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Это... был самый невероятный опыт в моей жизни, – признается он. – И... думаю, что возможно, я в тебя влюбился.  
Курт шарахается в сторону от неожиданности:  
– Я... Карофски, – начинает он. – Я не знаю, что... – он замолкает и прищуривает глаза, заметив, как у Карофски дергается щека. – Да ты смеешься надо мной, – цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Карофски поднимает голову и хмыкает:  
– А ты и поверил, верно?  
– Заткнись.  
– Тогда скажу правду, Хаммел. Той же ночью я вернулся в свою квартиру, открыл Гугл, нашел единственный в Лиме гей бар, и уже через три часа успел переспать с парнем. И за прошлый год переспал еще со многими. И если у тебя хоть на секунду мелькнула мысль, что я все время страдал по тебе, то знай: я трогал, пробовал и был оттрахан членами, намного симпатичнее, чем твой.  
– А теперь ты грубишь, – мрачно замечает Курт, хотя готов признать, что вроде как заслужил такое отношение, поскольку начал первым.  
Карофски вновь смеется:  
– Переживешь.  
Воцаряется тишина. Курт лениво поддевает уголок этикетки на бутылке с пивом. Вспомнив, как Рейчел говорила ему, что обдирание этикеток с бутылок является признаком сексуальной неудовлетворенности, он немедленно бросает свое занятие.  
– Значит... – начинает он.  
– Ладно, – отвечает Карофски, – прости, что заставил тебя чувствовать неуютно. Я не хотел.  
Курт улыбается:  
– Вообще-то я думал, что сам заставлю тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно. Я не хотел замалчивать то, что случилось в прошлом году, чтобы избежать непонимания, – он кривится, – я почти уверен, что сделал только хуже.  
– Вроде как, – ухмыляется Карофски. – Не бери в голову. Я сам подхватил твое начинание.  
– Твоя правда, – соглашается Курт. Напряжение спадает, а Курт допивает пиво. – Хочешь еще одну? – он кивает в сторону бутылки Карофски. – За мой счет. Попытаюсь оправдать то, что выставил себя идиотом.  
Карофски улыбается, но качает головой.  
– Мне хватит. Завтра рано на работу.  
Когда Курт возвращается от барной стойки и садится на диван, он жизнерадостно заявляет:  
– Давай сменим тему! Поговорим о том, что не скатится на странные обсуждения. Поговорим о погоде.  
Карофски мнется и избегает его взгляда:  
– Эмм... вообще-то...  
– Нет. Никаких "вообще-то", – отрезает Курт. – Почему тебе надо все портить?  
– Школа.  
– И что дальше?  
– ... нам не нужно говорить о школе? О том, что случилось? Обсудить то, что я сделал?  
Курт несколько минут обдумывает его слова:  
– Нет.  
– Нет? – удивляется Карофски.  
– Нет, – в этот раз еще увереннее говорит Курт. – Кажется, я припоминаю твои искренние извинения за неделю до бала.  
– Я знаю, но...  
Курт поднимает руку:  
– Я выслушал твои извинения еще тогда, но не принял их. На самом деле нет. Я принимаю их сейчас. Послушай, мы оба согласились, что в школе ты постоянно доставал меня и вел себя как кретин. Не в выпускном классе, потому что тогда мы всячески старались избегать друг друга, а до этого?  
– Да, – отвечает Карофски, он не понимает, к чему клонит Курт.  
– Мы согласились, что тебе стыдно за свои поступки, а ты не доставал меня эти пять лет после окончания школы, так ведь? Надеюсь, это касалось и всех остальных. Ты больше никому не отравлял жизнь?  
Карофски мотает головой:  
– Блять, конечно нет, Хаммел, – возмущается он. – Я не... Я все еще не открылся, если честно. Но я больше не порчу людям жизнь. В качестве психотерапевта у меня теперь спортзал и тир.  
– Ну вот и все. Послушай, я не собираюсь притворяться, что твои действия никак не повлияли на меня. Даже после того, как я вернулся в МакКинли, и ты извинился, последствия ощущались ... еще долгое время. И я не собираюсь притворяться, что забыл. Но я тебя простил. Я могу злиться на тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь, но этим причиню боль не тебе, а только самому себе, – Курт склоняет голову набок и смотрит на Карофски. – Я не могу заставить тебя простить себя. Ты сам должен прийти к такому решению. Просто знай, что я хочу этого для тебя.  
Карофски смотрит на Курта и откашливается.  
– Я... спасибо тебе, – отвечает он просто.  
Курт солнечно улыбается ему:  
– А теперь время сменить тему?  
– Еще как! – выдыхает Карофски с облегчением.  
Следующий час проходит за легкой ненавязчивой беседой об их жизни, а потом Карофски говорит Курту, что должен вернуться домой, поскольку завтра у него ранняя смена. В этот раз они выходят из бара вдвоем и, остановившись на тротуаре, неуверенно переглядываются.  
– До следующего года?  
Карофски кивает:  
– До следующего года, – соглашается он. Начинает шагать в противоположную от Курта сторону, но затем поворачивается.  
– Я буду считать дни, сгорая от желания и страдая, пока не увижу тебя снова, Хаммел.  
– Засранец, – смеется ему вслед Курт. 


	5. Виски

  
Курт знает, что не всегда с легкостью может определить настроение собеседника. Он считает себя хорошим человеком, у него доброе сердце, и он заботится об окружающих, и это не похвала самому себе. Но эмпатия не для него. Поэтому сейчас, когда устраивается на стуле рядом с Карофски, он немного гордится тем, что сразу же замечает опущенные плечи, нахмуренные брови и судорожно сжатые, до побелевших костяшек, пальцы на стакане.  
Он также замечает, что Карофски не обращает на него внимание и никак не показывает, что заметил его присутствие, хотя Курт и смотрит на Карофски довольно долго.  
– Что случилось? – наконец спрашивает Курт.  
– Ничего, – бурчит Карофски, так и не глядя на Курта. Он со стуком ставит стакан и толкает его по барной стойке в сторону, как успевает заметить Курт, батареи пустых стаканов. Восемь, – удается посчитать Курту. И хотя Карофски крупный парень, восемь стаканов многовато даже для него.  
– Вряд ли это можно назвать "ничего", – вновь заводит Курт. – Ты явно расстроен. Что стряслось?  
Карофски наконец поворачивает голову, и Курт поражен увиденным, – он просто убит горем.  
– Я же сказал, что ничего страшного, – отрезает он, обдавая Курта приторным ароматом дешевого виски. – Прости, что сейчас у меня не самое радужное настроение, чтобы развлекать тебя, Хаммел. Может, домой пойдешь?  
Курт накрывает ладонью руку Карофски.  
– Карофски...  
– Не дави на меня, Хаммел! – рявкает Карофски. На секунду Курта затапливает чувство дежа вю. Карофски стряхивает руку Курта резким движением. – Отвали нахрен!  
– Нет! – яростно отвечает ему Курт. – Я не знаю, что происходит, но ты не должен так себя вести. Когда ты злишься, обижен, напуган, на мне срывать свое настроение ты не будешь. Больше никогда, – боковым зрением он замечает, как на них начинают глазеть другие посетители. – Больше никогда, – добавляет он тише, но ярости в его голосе не становится меньше. – А теперь, – продолжает он, глубоко вздохнув, – ты можешь рассказать мне, что же все-таки случилось. Или можешь снова повторить, чтобы я ушел, и я уйду, – Курт смотрит, как Карофски бездумно разглядывает поцарапанную поверхность барной стойки. Курт уже готов уйти, восприняв долгую тишину за ответ, когда Карофски говорит едва слышным шепотом:  
– У меня отец умер.  
Курт не сразу решается ответить:  
– Я... мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что вы были очень близки.  
Карофски горько смеется.  
– Не так уж близки.  
– Я не... я не понимаю.  
– Я думал, что у нас еще много времени, – говорит Карофски. – Я не... он так и не узнал, Хаммел. У него случился сердечный приступ до того, как ему исполнилось пятьдесят, а я так ему и не сказал. Блять, я же знал! Господи, в глубине души я знал, что он нормально все воспримет, но... я всегда думал, что подберу правильное время. А теперь уже пиздец как поздно.  
Курт смотрит в глаза Карофски, где плещется море боли, видит дрожь в пальцах и принимает решение.  
– Где твои ключи?  
– Что?  
– Твои ключи, Карофски. Я отвезу тебя домой. Сейчас тебе лучше не оставаться здесь.  
Карофски похоже не настроен спорить, он просто вздыхает и достает ключи из кармана.  
– А как ты доберешься домой?  
– В Лиме еще можно поймать такси, знаешь ли, – сухо замечает Курт.  
– Как хочешь.  
Несмотря на море выпитого алкоголя, Карофски все еще довольно сносно стоит на ногах и может объяснить Курту, где находится его квартира. Курт вздыхает с облегчением, ег – До следующего года, – соглашается он. о богатое воображение уже рисовало картины, как он тащит полубесчувственного Карофски на парковку, а потом бессмысленно кружит по улицам Лимы, пока Карофски бормочет "все улицы так похожи друг на друга" и истерически смеется.  
Поездка занимает от силы десять минут, и вскоре Курт уже открывает дверь в квартиру Карофски, которая, к счастью, находится на первом этаже. Карофски хоть и стоит прямо, но опасно покачивается, и Курт думает, что путешествие вверх по лестнице стало бы для него непосильной задачей. Курт с любопытством рассматривает квартиру. Маленькая, но уютная. Современная мебель в светло-коричневых тонах и черно-белые семейные фотографии на стенах. Карофски оседает на диване, а Курт, воспользовавшись возможностью, обследует кухню и ванную. Он возвращается с бутылкой воды и двумя таблетками ибупрофена.  
– Глотай, – командует он, протягивая Карофски стакан и вкладывая в его ладонь таблетки.  
– Что-то такое говорил парень с моего последнего свидания, – с усмешкой заявляет Карофски, и забрасывает в рот таблетки, запивая их полным стаканом воды.  
Курт закатывает глаза:  
– Ладно, хм... печень и лук.  
– Что?  
– Протухшие яйца? Дохлые животные, кишащие личинками? Собачье дерьмо на подошве?  
– Что ты несешь, Хаммел?  
– Хочу, чтобы тебя стошнило. Тебе лучше станет, когда в тебе не будет всей этой дряни. Балут?  
– Это что такое?  
– Вареное утиное яйцо с уже сформировавшимся зародышем. Блейн как-то давно рассказывал о них. Протухшая рыба?  
– Я не собираюсь блевать, Хаммел. Я всего лишь спать хочу.  
– Хорошо, – вздыхает Курт. – Тогда иди спать, а я немного побуду здесь. Хочу быть уверенным, что ты не захлебнешься собственной рвотой.  
– Ты меня раздражаешь, знаешь? – рычит Карофски. Отмахиваясь от мелькающих перед глазами звездочек, он, покачиваясь, идет в спальню. Курт слышит грохот, с которым Карофски падает на кровать, и размышляет, стоит ли помочь Карофски снять хотя бы обувь. Он все-таки решает, что будет слишком навязчивым, и устраивается на диване, где только что сидел Карофски.  
Достает телефон, надеясь убить время в игры, а потом проверить, дышит ли там еще Карофски.  
Через какое-то время Курт просыпается, осознавая три вещи: он замерз, у него болит шея от сидячего положения, и Карофски трясет его за плечо. Курт удивленно моргает, уставившись на Карофски, который уже успел переодеться в домашние штаны и футболку.  
– Ты не умер, – глупо произносит Курт, а затем прикусывает язык, потому что считает неуместным говорить об этом вскоре после смерти отца Карофски.  
Карофски только смеется.  
– Нет, к счастью я проснулся раньше, чем меня стошнило. Я выпил Гаторейда, почистил зубы и только потом увидел, что ты все еще здесь. Ты знал, что слюни пускаешь?  
– Не правда! – возмущенно восклицает Курт, дотронувшись до лица, чтобы на всякий случай проверить. – Сколько сейчас времени? И почему здесь так холодно?  
– Чуть больше часа ночи, – ответил Карофски. – И я отключаю отопление, если на улице плюсовая температура. Много денег экономлю.  
Курт взволнованно подскакивает на месте.  
– О Господи, отец с ума сходит, наверное. Мне уже двадцать три, но когда я остаюсь у него дома, он ведет себя так, будто мне всего шестнадцать. Если я задержусь где-то, не предупредив его заранее, меня ждет воспитательная беседа.  
– Все нормально, – отвечает Карофски, в руках он крутит телефон Курта. – Я написал Финну вместо тебя и сказал, что ты переночуешь у друга.  
– Ты отправлял сообщения с моего телефона, – медленно произносит Курт.  
– Да, а что такого? Я ничего не читал, просто нашел номер Финна у тебя в контактах и отправил сообщение.  
– Надеюсь, ты не пользовался никакими сокращениями. Иначе Финн решит, что меня похитили.  
– Я не идиот, Хаммел.  
– Иногда возникают сомнения, – фыркает Курт. – Ну… я наверное вызову такси.  
Карофски недовольно смотрит на него.  
– Я же говорил, что написал Финну о том, что ты остаешься на ночь у друга. Можешь переночевать здесь.  
– Правда?  
– Ради Бога! И кто теперь идиот? Естественно. Пошли, – Карофски идет в направлении спальни, кивком зовя Курта за собой.  
Курт непонимающе смотрит на него.  
– Я… я могу спать на диване, Карофски. Все нормально.  
– Как ты уже заметил, на диване не очень удобно спать, и ты замерзнешь, – отвечает Карофски раздраженно. – Я всего лишь спать хочу, ладно? А мне не удастся этого сделать, если ты будешь здесь привередничать и проявлять характер. Перестань вести себя как ребенок и забирайся в эту гребанную кровать.  
– С такими великолепными манерами я понятия не имею, почему ты до сих пор один, – язвит Курт, но послушно идет в спальню за Карофски. Там он с удивлением видит, что комната обставлена довольно дорогой мебелью в миссионерском стиле. Высокая кровать накрыта теплым стеганым ватным одеялом. Усталость Курта берет верх над неловкостью, и, почти заработав вывих бедра, Курт спешно раздевается до белья и прячется под одеяло.  
– Ооооооххх.  
– Что?  
– О Господи, – выдыхает Курт. – Восхитительно. Почему так тепло? Бог мой!  
– Матрац с подогревом, – смеется Карофски. – Ты никогда не спал на таком?  
– Нет. Господи, это волшебство. Я больше никогда не вылезу отсюда, – восторженно вздыхает Курт. Он замирает, понимая, что только что сказал, но Карофски лишь вновь фыркает. Курт блаженно закрывает глаза и зарывается в мягкие подушки. Он слышит, как Карофски возится на второй половине кровати, до него доносится щелчок лампы. А Курт мысленно делает заметку, что завтра же по пути домой к родителям нужно купить такой же матрац.  
Курт уже на грани сна слышит, как Карофски произносит его имя.  
– Хммм? – сонно выдавливает он.  
– Спасибо, – тихо говорит Карофски. – Ну знаешь, что присмотрел за мной сегодня вечером. Прости, что вел себя как кретин.  
– Не за что, – отвечает Курт. – И я знаю. Понимаю. Просто… это плохо и для тебя, когда ты используешь меня в качестве мальчика для битья. Было плохо в школе, плохо и сейчас.  
Карофски молчит несколько секунд.  
– Ты прав. И мне действительно жаль. Если я еще раз попробую сорвать на тебе злость, тебе нужно просто уйти, не оглядываясь. Пообещай, что, если я сорвусь, ты так и поступишь, хорошо?  
Курт обдумывает его слова. Он не знает, кем их с Карофски делает... эта встреча раз в год. Они не друзья, нет, на самом деле; но он понимает, что каждый год хочет видеть Карофски эти несколько часов в холодный ноябрьский вечер. В этом году он даже сделал пометку в календаре – бар, К. Курт думает, сможет ли он действительно вот так просто развернуться и уйти. Если бы Карофски ударил его или оскорбил – да, конечно. Он бы и не сомневался. Но только то, что него накричали, учитывая обстоятельства? Он не сможет отвернуться от Карофски только из-за злых слов, брошенных даже не в его адрес. Но Курт так же знает, как важны его слова для Карофски:  
– Обещаю, – соглашается он.  
Несколько долгих минут Курт слушает дыхание Карофски. А затем медленно протягивает руку и обхватывает пальцами чужую ладонь. Карофски мгновенно напрягается, но постепенно расслабляется, когда Курт осторожно водит подушечками по тыльной стороне.  
– Когда мне было шестнадцать, – говорит Курт, – я открылся отцу. Но где-то за год до этого я рассказал маме. Я пришел к ней на могилу и сказал, что я гей.  
– Это не одно и тоже, – шепчет Карофски.  
Курт мотает головой, хотя знает, что Карофски не видит этого.  
– Нет, ты прав. Но помогает.  
Курт засыпает, чувствуя ладонь Карофски под своими пальцами.  
Когда он просыпается, он чувствует теплую руку Карофски на пояснице, его нога прижимается к лодыжке Курта. За окном уже рассвело, потому что через шторы пробивается достаточно света, чтобы, повернувшись, Курт мог увидеть, что Карофски крепко спит. У него расслабленное выражение лица за исключением складки между бровей. Курту хочется прикоснуться к его лицу, хочется увидеть, как эта складка разгладится под прикосновениями, но он засыпает раньше, чем успевает поддаться искушению.  
В следующий раз, когда Курт просыпается, свет заливает спальню, а Карофски уже нет. Курт оглядывается по сторонам и видит записку, оставленную на подушке.  
 _Х._  
Нужно было на работу. На кухне есть кофе. Чистые полотенца и новая зубная щетка в ванной. Пользуйся. Дверь закрывается автоматически, просто плотно захлопни ее. Еще раз спасибо за все.  
К.  
P. S. До следующего года?  
Курт одевается и вызывает такси, решив потерпеть с душем до дома, но позволяет себе чашку кофе. Он перечитывает записку Карофски, которая по понятным причинам такая короткая, и думает, хочет ли вообще оставлять ответ. Когда он слышит гудок машины с улицы, Курт тяжело вздыхает и нацарапывает просто «да» внизу листка.


	6. Интерлюдия

  
Курт еще раз смотрит на часы. Он знает, что выглядит глупо, постоянно переводя взгляд с наручных часов на настенные, а затем на дверь. Курт уже ненавидит эту дверь, которая так и остается закрытой, несмотря на то, как пристально Курт сверлит ее взглядом. Не то чтобы они с Карофски назначали время для своих ежегодных встреч. В первый год, когда Курт появился в баре и попытался заказать бокал дешевого белого вина по поддельному удостоверению, было около восьми часов вечера. С тех пор время оставалось неизменным, однако они никогда его не оговаривали, они ничего не уточняли, за исключением даты. И вот сейчас – он снова смотрит на часы – десять минут десятого, но Карофски все еще не появляется.  
Когда Курт около часа назад вошел в бар, он волновался, а в животе порхали бабочки. Он не мог сказать, что весь прошлый год только и думал о том, что случилось с ними в День благодарения, но все-таки готов признать, что не раз вспоминал их встречу. Он не знает, что это значит, да и значит ли вообще хоть что-нибудь. Но собирается увидеть Карофски снова и попробовать выяснить.  
"И, конечно же, Карофски не мог постараться и прийти вовремя", – думает Курт, делая глоток воды со льдом. Где-то вдалеке он слышит звонок телефона. Слишком просто, а ничего в их… отношениях, – он не может подобрать более удачно слова, – с Карофски не было просто. Он так же не знает, как связаться с ним, чтобы узнать, что случилось, да и не уверен, хочет ли он делать такой шаг к общению помимо этой встречи раз в год. Все и так уже достаточно запутано.  
– Курт Хаммел? – чужой голос прерывает его размышления. Он поднимает голову и видит Коула, который держит в руках телефон. – Вы Курт Хаммел?  
Все еще ничего не понимая, Курт кивает.  
– Телефонный звонок для вас, – Коул протягивает ему телефон.  
Курт осторожно берет трубку, словно ожидая, что она его укусит.  
– Алло? – взволнованно спрашивает он.  
– Привет, Хаммел.  
Курт чувствует, как его захлестывает радость, но почти сразу же за ней приходит раздражение.  
– Карофски? Ты где? Я сижу здесь уже…  
– Я не могу прийти, – прерывает его Карофски. – Непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
– Все в порядке? – спрашивает Курт, удивленный его резкостью.  
– Да, просто появились кое-какие дела на сегодняшний вечер. Прости.  
Курт с силой сжимает трубку.  
– Если хочешь знать, в этом году я не собирался приезжать в Лиму на день Благодарения, – говорит он, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость в голосе. – Сейчас я много путешествую и вчера прилетел ночным рейсом из Ванкувера.  
– Ну я в любом случае не мог тебе позвонить и сказать, чтобы ты не приходил, – принимается оправдываться Карофски. – У меня даже номера твоего нет.  
– Я… Карофски, я что-то не так сделал? В прошлом году? – Курт мысленно проклинает себя за легкую дрожь в голосе.  
Карофски смеется в трубку.  
– Чувак, мир не вращается вокруг тебя. Просто жизненные обстоятельства, понимаешь?  
Курт закрывает глаза. Он не знает Карофски достаточно хорошо, чтобы сразу подловить его на лжи, но вот сейчас с уверенностью может сказать, что тот ему врет. И становится немного легче. За этот год он задумывался, изменится ли что-либо в их отношениях. Теперь он знает. Он может, как обычно, давить на Карофски до последнего, но он не хочет. Курт также думает, что получил ответ на тревожащий его вопрос, но сейчас не время, чтобы отстаивать их так называемую дружбу, которая появилась у них за те часов двенадцать, что они провели вместе за последние пять лет. И Курта отпускает напряжение, которое давило на него весь вечер. За все это время он нагородил у себя в голове такого, чему сейчас был бы и не рад. И он доволен, что Карофски принял решение за него.  
– Я понимаю, – говорит он, наконец, сбрасывая, как и Карофски, ответственность за их прошлое и настоящее. – Счастливого дня Благодарения.  
Из голоса Карофски пропадает отчужденность.  
– Я… тебе того же, – мягко произносит он. Он колеблется, но затем добавляет еще тише. – Пока, Хаммел, – и вешает трубку.  
Уже на полпути домой Курт понимает, что никто из них не заговорил о следующей встрече.


	7. Маргарита

  
– Прости меня. Я рад, что ты пришел. И мне действительно очень жаль.  
– Ты засранец, – натянуто отвечает Курт. Карофски бродил у дверей бара, и извинение – это первое, что вырывается у него, когда он видит Курта. – И идиот. И засранец. А еще тебя могут принять за извращенца, если увидят, как ты тут прячешься, – он краснеет, когда вспоминает, что случилось на этой же аллее несколько лет назад, и рад, что тусклый свет фонарей скрывает это. Он вздыхает и кусает губы, глядя на Карофски, который с несчастным видом изучает носки ботинок. Курт раздраженно фыркает, но все-таки сменяет гнев на милость.  
– Я тебя еще не простил, ну да ладно. Но ты покупаешь выпивку. Я хочу текилы.  
Они садятся за столик, а Курт смотрит на Карофски поверх своего бокала маргариты.  
– Не хочешь просветить меня?  
Карофски суетится, он перекатывает в ладонях бутылку пива и мнется.  
– А должен?  
– Я, например, не должен был возвращаться, Карофски, – шипит Курт.  
– А почему вернулся?  
Курт отводит взгляд:  
– Не знаю. Я, как обычно, вышел погулять после праздничного ужина и на самом деле собирался идти другой дорогой, но как-то… оказался здесь. Если честно, не ожидал тебя увидеть. Что ты тут делаешь? – интересуется он. – После прошлого года…  
Карофски краснеет:  
– Я надеялся увидеть тебя. И хотел извиниться за то, что повел себя как кретин, – бормочет он.  
Курт склоняет голову:  
– Но не объясняться, – он сверлит Карофски взглядом, а тот отказывается встречаться с ним глазами. Курт смотрит Карофски за спину, и его внезапно осеняет идея:  
– Ты играешь в дартс?  
Карофски удивляется внезапной смене темы:  
– Хм, да. Иногда.  
– Отлично, – Курт хлопает в ладоши. – Мы сыграем. Не как обычно. Мы просто будем кидать дротики. Тот, чей дротик окажется дальше от центра, сделает признание. Оно может быть любым – любимое телешоу, неудачные свидания… возможно, причины идиотского поведения в прошлом.  
Карофски фыркает:  
– Хорошо, как скажешь. Пойдем.  
Оказывается, что у них примерно равные силы, и Курт этим доволен. Он и раньше играл в дартс, у него хороший глазомер, но Карофски все-таки коп. Курт надеется, что, если он бы не мог попасть в цель, ему вряд ли дали пистолет. После нескольких пробных бросков и бессмысленного трепа, они начинают игру.  
Курт проигрывает первый раунд. Он откашливается и говорит:  
– На втором курсе я был влюблен в Финна.  
– Все это знали, Хаммел. Я почти уверен, что даже до международной орбитальной станции долетела новость, – небрежно бросает Карофски.  
– Хорошо, мистер Я-Знаю-Абсолютно-Все, – продолжает Курт. – Зато никто не знал, что я также был влюблен в Пака.  
Карофски смеется:  
– Неужели? А я думал, что он был слишком крут для такой принцессы, как ты.  
Курт качает головой.  
– В качестве воображаемого бойфренда – определенно. Но гормоны так просто не переубедить, Карофски. У меня было много фантазий в душе относительно Ноа Пакермана, – мечтательно вздыхает он.  
Карофски слушает его, а потом с улыбкой признается.  
– У меня тоже.  
Курт громко хохочет:  
– Пак бы порадовался, если б узнал.  
Они начинают второй круг, в этот раз выигрывает Курт. Он триумфально вскидывает вверх руку и с вызовом смотрит на Карофски.  
Карофски с минуту думает, а потом отвечает:  
– Я рассказал Азимио. Где-то года полтора назад.  
– Неужели? – тянет Курт. – И как он воспринял?  
– Странно. Лучше, чем я ожидал. Сначала он сказал, что все нормально, потом спросил, подглядывал ли я за ним в раздевалке, когда мы учились в школе. Я сказал, нет и он не мой тип, он обиделся и стал допытываться, что с ним не так. Потом мы выпили упаковку пива и смотрели фильмы с Индианой Джонсом. Он продолжал пялиться на меня и, кажется, хотел узнать, стоит ли у меня на Харрисона Форда, – Карофски пожимает плечами. – Мы не особо обсуждаем эту тему, но он знает, и мы все еще дружим.  
Курт пару раз удивленно моргает.  
– Это… самая странная история каминг-аута, которую мне доводилось слышать, – он улыбается. – Но я рад, что все хорошо закончилось.  
– Ага, – соглашается Карофски. – После этого я рассказал своей любимой сестре и еще паре человек с работы. И конца света не случилось, – он снова пожимает плечами.  
Они проводят еще пару раундов, обмениваясь признаниями. Курт рассказывает о своем самом ужасном свидании («он хотел, чтобы я называл его папочкой, представляешь? Мы тут же расстались. А потом я еще неделю не мог нормально разговаривать с отцом»), о том, как переехал в Цинциннати после того, как путешествовал год после окончания колледжа («Он недалеко от Лимы, и теперь я могу навещать свою семью так часто, как захочу. Я еще подумываю, чтобы подать документы в Музыкальную консерваторию, но это пока только в планах. Я нашел работу костюмера в местном театре, а в свободное время пишу и сочиняю»).  
Карофски рассказывает Курту о том, как во время своей экспериментальной стадии познакомился с Глори-Хоул («Было так странно, а я чувствовал себя мерзко. Целую вечность не мог кончить»), и почему он решил стать полицейским («Сантана виновата, как обычно, в общем-то. Кнуты Задир… черт, ну не знаю, чувак. Это было только прикрытие, которое помогло бы нам выиграть титул Короля и Королевы выпускного бала. Но мне тогда так понравилось, будто могу что-то на самом деле изменить, помогать людям, а не причинять боль. Тогда я и сказал отцу, что не хочу подавать документы в колледж, а думаю поступать в академию, а он согласился. Думаю, он мною гордился»).  
Карофски смущенно опускает голову.  
– Уверен, он и правда тобой гордился, – мягко произносит Курт. – И я тоже горжусь тобой.  
Курт пьет вторую маргариту, и его броски становятся все неувереннее. Наконец он взмахивает руками и смеется:  
– Сдаюсь. Ты неоспоримый чемпион дартса.  
– Ну уж нет, – поддевает его Карофски. – Ты не можешь так просто сдаться. Еще один раунд?  
– Ладно, – соглашается Курт и залпом допивает маргариту, – но я умываю руки, если на следующем броске попаду кому-нибудь в глаз, – он хватает дротик и замирает у линии, слегка покачиваясь. Карофски подходит ближе и становится за спиной. Курт вздрагивает, когда слышит его голос у самого уха:  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, – говорит Карофски. – Смотри на цель, зафиксируй ее в памяти, а затем закрой глаза и бросай.  
Курт подчиняется. Расслабляет плечи и делает глубокий вдох.  
– Закрываю глаза и бросаю, – бормочет он. И бросает дротик. Услышав, как он с глухим звуком попадает в доску, открывает глаза. – В яблочко, – выдыхает он.  
– У меня было много свиданий, – тихо говорит Карофски ему на ухо, все еще неприлично близко, но так и не прикасаясь к Курту. – И много парней. Но та ночь… это был первый раз, когда кто-то провел со мной ночь. И казалось, что ты вот как раз на своем месте, в моей кровати. Со мной. Я был не готов. Ни с кем другим и уж тем более не с тобой.  
– А сейчас? – шепотом спрашивает Курт, желая спросить, но не зная, хочет ли узнать ответ.  
– Ты мне скажи.  
Курт разворачивается и смотрит на Карофски, который впервые выглядит таким открытым и искренним.  
– У меня есть бойфренд, – наконец отвечает Курт.  
Карофски сглатывает, но не отводит взгляд.  
– А если б его не было?  
Курт думает, как легко было бы сделать шаг вперед, преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Так просто сделать шаг. Но потом он думает, что последует дальше. И отступает назад. Это тоже просто. И правильно.  
– У меня есть бойфренд, – повторяет он тихо, но твердо.  
Карофски кивает, как будто не ожидает чего-то другого. Он не выглядит огорченным, или разозленным, или даже смирившимся. Курт видит облегчение, как будто Карофски сбросил с плеч тяжелый груз, как будто сейчас для него главным было рассказать, почему же он не появился в баре в прошлом году. Курт даже рад, – последнее, что ему хочется, как он понимает, – причинять боль Карофски.  
Курт несмело улыбается:  
– Мы совершенно не умеем строить отношения, – с некоторым сожалением замечает он.  
Карофски хмыкает:  
– Можно и так сказать, – отвечает он, – Может, в следующем году?  
Курт несколько секунд пристально разглядывает его, подмечая и расслабленную позу Карофски, и блеск в глазах. Не время, не сейчас. Курт знает, что на данный момент они всем довольны.  
– Может, в следующем году, – соглашается он, по-прежнему улыбаясь.


	8. Красное вино

  
Когда Курт заходит в бар и не видит Карофски, в груди начинает неприятно ныть. Он подождет пятнадцать минут, – думает Курт, – и все. Он не будет Чарли Брауном и не собирается позволять Карофски быть его Люси.  
– Эй, ищешь Дэйва? – окликает его бармен Коул.  
– Эээ, да, – отвечает удивленный Курт. – Он звонил сказать, что задерживается?  
– Нет. Он сидит в другом конце бара. Сказал мне, чтобы я высматривал в толпе парня с нелепой прической и в брюках на два размера меньше положенного.  
– Я... – запальчиво начинает он, но потом решает все же приберечь гнев для Карофски. Он быстро заказывает бокал красного вина и идет в дальний конец бара, где видит Карофски, расположившегося на одном из диванов, его правая нога лежит на стуле. А на подлокотнике кресла Курт замечает черную трость. Курт садится рядом и бросает на Карофски разъяренный взгляд:  
– У меня изумительная прическа, ты, троглодит, – возмущенно восклицает он. – И брюки сидят идеально.  
Карофски только хмыкает:  
– И тебе здравствуй, Хаммел.  
Курт закатывает глаза, но потом все же слабо улыбается:  
– Привет, – окидывает Карофски взглядом с головы до ног. – А ты похудел за год. И откуда трость? Ты не настолько стар, чтобы она тебе пригодилась, и прости, но ты не похож на хипстера.  
Карофски смотрит в сторону и смущенно трет шею.  
– Травма на работе. Это временно.  
– Травма на работе? – с любопытством интересуется Курт. – Свалился с дерева, когда лез спасать кота? – фыркает он.  
Карофски краснеет и теперь еще больше смущается.  
– Ммм… нет. Не совсем. Я… меня подстрелили.  
Курт почти уверен, что как раз он сейчас свалился с дерева и бредит, потому что он этого сейчас не слышал.  
– В тебя стреляли? – взвизгивает он. И прикрывает рот ладонью, потому что его голос только что прозвучал в диапазоне ультразвука.  
– Ничего страшного, – заверяет его Карофски. Курт с неким умилением наблюдает, как у него еще больше краснеют уши. – Три месяца прошло. Через несколько недель я избавлюсь от трости.  
– Тебя ранили настолько серьезно, что приходится три месяца пользоваться тростью, – говорит Курт, пытаясь осознать собственные слова. – Что случилось?  
– Я же говорил, ерунда. Ничего страшного.  
– Готов поспорить, – возмущается Курт. – Тебя подстрелили! – восклицает он снова, не так громко, но в голосе не убавляется ужаса.  
– Да, я был там и помню, – шутит Карофски, на его губах появляется кривая ухмылка.  
– Не смешно, – отрезает Курт. – Рассказывай, что случилось!  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Курт отказывается отводить взгляд.  
Карофски кривится и сдается:  
– Ладно. Нам поступил вызов. Вооруженное ограбление, подозреваемый еще не успел скрыться. Я тогда занимался с новичком. Мы были как раз на дежурстве, при нас было оружие. Долгая история. Новичок испугался громкого шума и выстрелил. Пуля срикошетила и прострелила мне колено.  
Курт слушает его, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. Он пытается что-то сказать, и ему приходится откашляться, потому что комок в горле мешает говорить.  
– Ты… я не… – он запинается, делает глубокий вдох и пробует еще раз. – Ты восстановишься полностью?  
Карофски кивает:  
– Да. Ну, почти. Буду хромать и не смогу принимать участия в марафонах. А значит, никакой действующей службы. Но для меня всегда найдется бумажная работа, и на полигоне хотят, чтобы я занял должность инструктора, – он пристально изучает свои колени, и Курт замечает, как тускнеет его взгляд.  
– Ты хочешь быть инструктором или работать в отделе? – мягко интересуется он.  
– … нет, вообще-то, – признается Карофски. – Я хочу заниматься прежней работой, но… я не знаю, смогу ли я быть кем-то больше, чем просто паршивым копом, – он пожимает плечами. – Такие вот дела.  
– Я хочу… мне еще нужно выпить, – говорит Курт, показывает на свой пустой стакан, который не замечал, пока не осушил до дна. Он быстро направляется к бару и делает заказ, давая себе пару минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Вернувшись, Курт какое-то время сидит молча, слушая размеренное дыхание Карофски.  
– Тебя подстрелили, – повторяет он в третий раз, не в силах скрыть страх в голосе и дрожь в пальцах.  
Карофски, кажется, готов к еще одной нелепой шутке, но посмотрев на Курта, обдумывает свой ответ:  
– Послушай, Хаммел, со мной все в порядке, – тихо говорит он. – Клянусь.  
Курт яростно мотает головой, с ужасом чувствуя, как к глазам поступают слезы.  
– Нет, Карофски, ты не понимаешь. Тебя подстрелили, а я… я не знал. Узнал только через три месяца. Потому что у нас есть… эта глупая чушь раз в год. Господи, мы такие идиоты, сами установили себе столько нелепых правил или как их еще назвать, и мы продолжаем следовать им из года в год. У нас даже нет номеров друг друга в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, например если, бог мой, кого-то подстрелят… Мне следовало знать. Тебя все-таки ранили, а я выясняю это только через три месяца. Ты не понимаешь, – повторяет он уже на грани истерики.  
Карофски недоуменно смотрит на него, выпучив глаза. Курт не может найти другого способа, чтобы остановить бессмысленный лепет, и знает, что если продолжит говорить, то разрыдается, поэтому он резко наклоняется вперед и целует Карофски. Выходит ужасно неловко из-за неудобной позы, и Карофски просто каменеет под его прикосновениями. Курт уже готов отстраниться, сочиняя подходящие оправдания, но в этот момент Карофски тянется к нему, и неожиданно их неловкость становится просто восхитительной. Курт обхватывает ладонью затылок Карофски и пропускает через пальцы мягкие пряди волос, а Карофски тихо стонет ему в губы, от чего по позвоночнику прокатывает волна возбуждения. Карофски обхватывает ладонью лицо Курта, и Курт чувствует, как он большим пальцем гладит его щеку. Прикосновение вызывает странную смесь дежа вю и абсолютно новых ощущений.  
Карофски отстраняется первым. Он касается пальцами губ и выглядит ошеломленным. Курт бы почувствовал самодовольство, но он почти уверен, что выглядит таким же потрясенным, а губы до сих пор покалывает.  
– Ебать, – коротко отвечает Карофски.  
– Ага, – соглашается Курт. Он прижимает руку к груди, где громко стучит сердце. Курт расплывается в довольной улыбке. – Я вообще-то… не планировал ничего такого.  
– Надо, чтобы в меня чаще стреляли, – хрипло выдавливает Карофски.  
– Все еще не смешно.  
– Прости, – отвечает Карофски, хотя в его голосе ни капли сожаления. Он смотрит на Курта, глупо ухмыляясь, и Курт думает, что это самое завораживающее зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. Но потом улыбка Карофски тускнеет, и он оглядывается по сторонам.  
– Послушай, Курт… я…  
– О Господи, – с ужасом восклицает Курт. – Господи, мне так жаль. Я знаю, что еще не совсем открылся, и я только что поцеловал тебя прилюдно… мне правда очень-очень жаль.  
Карофски качает головой:  
– Нет, я не о том… все нормально. Я не…, – он делает глубокий вдох и выпаливает. – Послушай, я не хочу вводить тебя в заблуждение. Я… я кое с кем встречаюсь.  
Курт удивленно хлопает глазами. Этого он ожидал меньше всего, поэтому не уверен, что верно расслышал Карофски.  
– Ты? Король случайных связей? И у тебя есть парень?  
– Да, – отвечает Карофски, краснея. – Мы вместе уже семь месяцев. Он замечательный, Хаммел. Думаю, он бы тебе понравился.  
– Уверен, он просто подарок, – ворчливо тянет Курт. – Прости, – добавляет он уже мягче. – Я рад за тебя, Карофски, правда.  
Карофски слабо улыбается. Даже если Курт надумывает увиденное сожаление в глазах Карофски, он позволяет себе слабость поверить. Так удается утешить раненное самолюбие, и это лучше, чем тонуть в собственном смущении. Он откашливается.  
– Значит… я правда рад, что с тобой все в порядке. А сейчас, пожалуй, пойду. Поздно уже.  
Если Карофски и думает сказать про то, что сейчас еще и десяти нет, он предусмотрительно держит язык за зубами.  
– Я понимаю, – говорит он. – Я увижу тебя в следующем году?  
– Конечно, – тихо отвечает Курт. Он улыбается, хотя в глазах остается холод. – Постарайся, чтобы тебя не подстрелили за следующие двенадцать месяцев, – он не ждет ответа, просто разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, не оглядываясь.


	9. Шампанское

  
Курт замечает Карофски, едва переступает порог бара. Он также замечает и мальчишку, который сидит на стуле рядом с Карофски. Парень наклоняется слишком близко к Карофски и смеется – нет, хихикает над каким-то его комментарием. Еще парень накручивает на палец волосы, – с отвращением замечает Курт. Прищурившись, Курт подходит к барной стойке и тихо садится с другой стороны.  
– Твой парень? – спрашивает он, наклонившись к уху Карофски. И с мрачным удовлетворением видит, как Карофски подпрыгивает на стуле и резко поворачивается к нему, глядя на Курта широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Серьезно, Карофски? Он же совсем ребенок, – говорит Курт, окидывая парня оценивающим взглядом. – Тебе восемнадцать-то есть?   
– Курт, что ты… – начинает Карофски.   
– Мне двадцать два, вообще-то, – говорит парень. – Черт, у тебя что – проблемы? Мы как раз…   
– Да мне плевать, сладенький, – обрывает его Курт. И снова смотрит на Карофски. – Серьезно, вот это твой парень?   
Карофски смотрит на мальчишку, а потом на Курта.  
– Эээ… нет. Мы порвали, – произносит он. – Я познакомился с …  
– Джейми, – подсказывает мальчишка с улыбкой, которая, наверное, должна была слепить своим великолепием, но делала парня похожим на душевнобольного.   
– Джейми, – повторяет Карофски. – Верно. Он подсел ко мне несколько минут назад.   
– Он не твой парень?   
– Нет.  
– И ты только что с ним познакомился?   
– Да.   
– Ага, отлично, – Курт поворачивается к мальчишке, который наблюдает за всей этой сценой, с надеждой поглядывая в сторону Карофски. – Брысь отсюда.   
Парень возмущенно взвизгивает.  
– Ты слишком груб, Курт, – натянуто отвечает Карофски.   
– Ты прав, Дэвид, – соглашается Курт. Он смотрит Карофски в глаза и, не отводя взгляда, приторно-сладким тоном говорит:   
– У тебя десять секунд, чтобы оставить нас одних, если ты не хочешь, чтобы бурда, которую ты пьешь, оказалась у тебя на голове. Время пошло, – мягко добавляет он. Курт замирает, ожидая, что Карофски отведет взгляд и постарается спасти обиженного мальчишку, который не сделал ничего плохого, а только оказался не в то время, не в том месте, и выбрал не того парня, но Карофски продолжает смотреть только на Курта. Курт слышит «да нахрен все» от парня и знает, что они остаются наедине.   
Карофски начинает говорить первым:   
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Хаммел? – спрашивает он.   
– Я думал, это и так понятно. Пришел, чтобы увидеть тебя, – говорит Курт.   
– Сейчас февраль.  
– У меня есть календарь.   
– И как ты узнал, что я сегодня буду здесь?   
– Я не знал. Я взял себе небольшой отпуск. Я прихожу сюда уже пять дней подряд. Сегодня увидел тебя в первый раз.  
Карофски удивленно моргает:   
– Ты уже почти неделю хочешь меня увидеть?   
– Нет, – тихо отвечает Курт. – Я хотел увидеть тебя снова сразу же после дня Благодарения. Но решил попытаться только неделю назад.   
– Ох.   
– Ты правда порвал со своим бойфрендом? – спрашивает Курт, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал обыденно, но прекрасно понимая, что выходит не слишком хорошо.   
– Да.  
– Когда?   
Карофски краснеет:  
– За пару недель до Рождества. Я… в ту же секунду, когда ты ушел, единственное, о чем я мог думать, – как увижу тебя в следующем году. И… было нечестно оставаться в отношениях с кем-то, когда думаешь о другом, понимаешь?   
Курт кивает. Сердце громко стучит в груди, и он чувствует, будто все наконец-то становится на свои места, но ему нужно еще раз убедиться. В этот раз он не хочет ошибиться и принять желаемое за действительное.  
– Я тебе нравлюсь, Карофски? – спрашивает Курт. Выходит требовательнее, чем ему хотелось бы, но уже плевать.   
Карофски раздраженно отвечает:   
– Мы в седьмом классе, что ли?   
– Просто ответь на мой вопрос! – резко говорит Курт, и на этот раз он не скрывает требовательных интонаций в голосе.   
– Хаммел, я еще со школы считал тебя самым горячим парнем, – отвечает Карофски с уверенностью. – Но нравишься ты мне с того вечера, когда Коул закрыл бар, и мы пили на лавочке дешевую водку прямо из бутылки. Не пойми меня неправильно, подрочить тебе – тоже незабываемый опыт, но сидеть так вместе и говорить о жизни, вот, что для меня было важно. Так что да, ты мне нравишься. Иногда ты заноза в заднице, но я не променял бы тебя ни на кого другого. Ты это хотел услышать?   
Курт пытается скрыть улыбку, но терпит сокрушительную неудачу. Он даже не собирается возмущаться из-за того, что его называли занозой в заднице, потому что в глубине души знает, что это правда, зато от слов Карофски кружится голова, так что можно не обращать внимания на оскорбление. Он глупо улыбается Карофски. Протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы.  
– «Мы слишком умны, чтобы спорить по пустякам»,– цитирует он.   
Карофски смотрит на их сцепленные руки и улыбается так же широко, как и Курт.  
– Что это значит?   
– А это значит, – говорит Курт, придвигаясь еще ближе, – что мы сами все усложняем. Но и это значит, что такие мы есть, иначе и не могло быть. Однако, – добавляет он, – мы и так потратили много времени. Больше не хочу.   
– Полностью с тобой согласен. Не будем тратить даром времени, – соглашается Карофски. Он наклоняется вперед, а Курт зажмуривается, сокращая оставшееся между ними расстояние, но в последнюю секунду замирает.   
– Погоди, – выдыхает он, открыв глаза. Отстраняется на пару сантиметров, так чтобы ему не приходилось косить взглядом, когда он смотрит на Карофски.   
– Блять, да ты шутишь? – рычит Карофски, и от его голоса у Курта бегут по спине мурашки. – В чем теперь проблема?   
Курт усмехается и снова наклоняется, чтобы прошептать Карофски на ухо:   
– Если мы хотим что-то начинать, то мы это и закончим. И как бы мне ни нравилось здесь, продолжать тут я не хочу.   
Карофски тоже отодвигается и непонимающе смотрит на Курта, когда его осеняет.  
– Верно, – говорит он хрипло. – Мы сейчас же уходим. 

Карофски бьет все рекорды по скорости и в считанные минуты добирается до своей квартиры, лишь один раз притормозив на одном участке дороге:  
– Ловушка для лихачей, – объясняет он. Курт только кивает, он слишком возбужден, чтобы поддержать разговор. Уже через пять минут Карофски паркуется у дома, и они вдвоем выскакивают из машины, едва не наперегонки добираясь до двери. Карофски долго ищет ключи, но наконец открывает дверь, затаскивая Курта внутрь. Едва дверь зарывается, Карофски прижимает к ней Курта, и Курт, приподнявшись на цыпочки, жадно отвечает на поцелуй, который мгновенно сжигает все сомнения, если у них они еще оставались.   
Тогда их поцелуй был полон желания и жажды, но в каком-то смысле оставался невинным. Они оба сдерживались. Этот поцелуй, решает Курт, стоил семилетнего ожидания. Все их споры и хождения вокруг друг друга, другие отношения – были нужны, чтобы сейчас они с Карофски могли оказаться здесь, целуясь как в первый раз.   
Поцелуй выходит жадным, мокрым и грязным. Курт уже знает, что останутся отметины на губах, и чувствует на языке металлический привкус, когда прикусывает губу Карофски. Гарантированно, что еще пару дней они оба будут помнить этот поцелуй, если продолжат в том же духе, но Курту плевать. Ему так хорошо, он улыбается и смеется, когда отрывается от нетерпеливых поцелуев.   
Ладони Карофски спускаются на талию, потом еще ниже, и он приподнимает Курта, который обхватывает ногами его бедра. Курт жадно обвивается вокруг Карофски, прикусывая кожу на шее и оставляя засосы. Курт отстраняется и выдыхает:   
– Твое колено…   
– В порядке мое колено, – рычит Карофски и поднимает Курта еще выше, удерживая его одной рукой, второй обхватывает затылок и притягивает для еще одного поцелуя.   
Курт всхлипывает, чувствуя, что готов целоваться с Карофски часами напролет, но все же отстраняется.  
– Хоть это и впечатляющее проявление силы, – начинает он язвительно, – тебе не нужно… ммм! – он замолкает, когда Карофски вновь целует его.   
– Я же сказал, что у меня уже здоровое колено, – повторяет Карофски.   
Курт смотрит на Карофски, который ждет его вердикта, а потом пожимает плечами и вновь тянется за поцелуем. Все идет здорово, пока Курт случайно не дергается, отчего Карофски врезается в столик у двери. Карофски пытается выпрямиться, но теряет равновесие, и они оба падают на пол. Курт падает сверху, но все-таки успевает удариться локтем о тот самый стол, который уже причинил им неприятности.   
– Оу, – вскрикивает он. Чувствует, как Карофски тяжело дышит под ним, и пытается подняться, но его удерживают крепкие объятия.  
– Не смей шевелиться, – сипит Карофски. – Просто… воздух из легких выбило. Ты как?   
– Только локоть ушиб. Ты смягчил мое падение, – мечтательно вздыхает Курт, притираясь еще ближе и покрывая лицо Карофски легкими поцелуями. – Ты мой герой.   
– В противном случае вышло бы гораздо хуже, – отвечает Карофски, целуя Курта в губы и касаясь ладонью его груди.  
Курт улыбается в губы Карофски:   
– Я уже близко, – бормочет он. – Может, нам стоит перебраться в спал… ох! – восклицает Курт, когда рука Карофски добирается до паха и сжимает его член. – Ладно, пол тоже хороший. Замечательный пол. Я люблю этот пол, – Карофски продолжает гладить и сжимать, а по телу Курта проходят волны удовольствия, но оно недостаточно сильное, чтобы позволить ему кончить. Стараясь сосредоточиться, он хватает Карофски за руку:   
– Одежда. На нас слишком много одежды. И я говорю о том, на нас вообще есть одежда. Это совершенно неприемлемо.   
Они с Карофски смотрят молча друг на друга, а потом принимаются поспешно раздеваться. Карофски уже голый, когда Курт только начинает расстегивать джинсы, и Курт зависает на несколько минут. У Карофски не идеальное тело, думает Курт, не такое как у качков, которых он постоянно видит в спортзале, но оно идеальное для него. Курт смотрит и смотрит и, наверное, уже начинает пускать слюни.  
– Сделай фотографию, так выйдет быстрее, – шипит Карофски.   
– Заткнись, – с нежностью говорит Курт. – Я столько лет мечтал увидеть тебя без одежды. И буду смотреть, сколько захочу.   
– Да? – спрашивает Карофски, краснея от удовольствия. – Я тоже хочу посмотреть. Так что заканчивай.   
– А? – переспрашивает Курт и трясет головой. – Да, хорошо, – он стаскивает брюки и швыряет их куда-то в сторону дивана и практически ложится на Карофски всем телом. Первое прикосновение кожи к коже заставляет Курта громко стонать, а Карофски запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о твердый пол. Они яростно целуются, касаясь, куда только могут дотянуться, толкаясь бедрами. Курт скользит ладонями по груди Карофски, наслаждаясь ощущением мягких волосков под его пальцами. Ладони Карофски гладят и осторожно сжимают задницу Курта. Курт чувствует, как палец скользит между ягодицами, не надавливает, а только гладит, но желание все равно прошибает словно током.   
Курт разрывает поцелуй и спускается ниже, целуя и прикусывая каждый сантиметр кожи, пока не останавливается между раздвинутых бедер Карофски. Он садится на пятки, давая себе время, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Карофски, ладони гладят его бедра. Он успевает заметить на правом колене розовый шрам, хотя прошло уже шесть месяцев. Он вздрагивает, думая, как могло бы все повернуться. Тогда они с Карофски могли никогда и не оказаться тут вместе. Он наклоняется, осторожно и благоговейно целует шрам, чувствуя, как Карофски дрожит под его прикосновениями. Он поднимает голову и видит, что Карофски смотрит на него с пониманием.   
Отгоняя дурные мысли, Курт возвращается к своей первоначальной цели. Курт обхватывает член Карофски ладонью и несколько раз резко проводит вверх и вниз, но ему мало одних прикосновений. Карофски наблюдает из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как Курт облизывает головку члена, а потом принимается сосать. Карофски стонет, а Курт отстранившись, ухмыляется. И наклонившись, заглатывает член Карофски, так что носом он касается завитков волос в паху. И мысленно Курт благодарит всех богов секса, что они с Карофски подождали до двадцати шести лет, потому что в девятнадцать у него не было таких умений.  
– Господи, – выдыхает Карофски. Курт сосет сильнее, втягивая щеки и двигая языком вверх и вниз по выступающей вене на члене Карофски. У Курта когда-то был бойфренд, который говорил, что его рот создан для минета, и в тот раз он обиделся на такое определение, но сейчас считал себя даже польщенным, потому что он действительно любит отсасывать. Наверное, это самое приятное для него в сексе, если не считать поцелуев. И в особенности ему нравится отсасывать Карофски, – решает он и довольно мычит. От вибрации Карофски стонет еще громче, и Курту нравится такая реакция. Он двигает губами, языком, сглатывает, усиливая ощущения. Челюсть и горло будут ныть еще пару дней, но сейчас Курту не до того. Карофски запускает ладонь в его волосы, и Курт снова стонет, чувствуя, что Карофски уже близко, но тот пытается отодвинуться.  
– Не глотай, – сипит он.   
Курт непонимающе смотрит на Карофски.  
– Я не против, – бормочет он, облизывая головку. – Мне даже нравится.   
Карофски очевидно с трудом может связать пару слов, но ему удается выдавить:  
– Нет, в рот, но не глотай.   
– Я… хорошо, – отвечает Курт. Он все еще ничего не понимает, но сейчас больше занят своими действиями. Карофски уже на грани, и ему хватает всего минуты, а потом он дергает Курта за волосы, и Курт отстраняется достаточно, чтобы Карофски с протяжным «ебааааать» выплеснулся ему в рот. Карофски обхватывает Курта за плечи и тянет вверх, жадно целует, забираясь языком ему в рот, пробуя на вкус собственную сперму. И это так грязно, горячо, странно и в каком-то смысле удивительно интимно. Курт задушено стонет Карофски в губы, потому что он никогда не делал ничего подобного, но у него так стоит, и он уверен, что может кончить без единого прикосновения. Когда Карофски разрывает поцелуй, у них на губах и подбородке остается сперма, а Курт думает, что это самое возбуждающее зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел.   
Карофски не дает ему времени рефлектировать. Он обхватывает член Курта ладонью и дрочит. Движения до боли знакомые, почти такие же, как пять лет назад, но только теперь они более умелые, уверенные. Карофски укладывает Курта на спину и закидывает его левую ногу себе на плечо. Он уверенно двигает рукой, проводит большим пальцем по головке и снова делает то самое движение запястьем, от которого сносит крышу от удовольствия. Курт пытается сосредоточиться, потому что ему хочется наблюдать, хочется следить за действиями Карофски, и он рад, что ему это удается, потому что видит, как Карофски облизывает, сосет пальцы, а потом осторожно проводит ими между ягодиц Курта, осторожно поглаживая вход. Курт тихо всхлипывает, когда сначала один, а затем второй палец входят в него. Карофски медленно двигает ими, подстраиваясь под ритм руки на члене Курта. Карофски сгибает пальцы, проезжаясь по простате, и именно этого и не хватало, – Курт кончает, ярко и сильно, так что сперма должна остаться и на его волосах.  
– Ничего себе, – наконец говорит Курт, а может, ему только кажется, что он произносит это вслух. Он не уверен, что вообще разговаривает на английском или каком-либо другом языке, известном человечеству. – Ничего себе, – он перекатывается на бок и видит, что Карофски лежит, растянувшись на спине, и дышит так же тяжело как и Курт.   
– Блять, как ты прав, – соглашается Карофски.   
Они лежат рядом, переплетая пальцы, и пытаются восстановить дыхание. Через какое-то время Курт говорит:   
– Не знаю как ты, но я умираю с голода.   
Карофски хмыкает и кивает.  
– Я тоже.  
Он со стоном садится и смотрит на Курта.  
– Я уберусь на кухне и поищу нам что-нибудь поесть. А ты сходишь в ванную. Встретимся в спальне.   
– Согласен, – отвечает Курт. Они поднимаются на ноги, и Карофски, быстро поцеловав Курта, скрывается на кухне. Курт смотрит на свою разбросанную одежду и лениво думает, стоит ли ему одеваться, но бросает эту затею. Он и так чувствует себя превосходно в квартире Карофски, а сегодня не собирается больше никуда уходить. Он идет в ванную, где мягкой влажной мочалкой стирает с себя следы спермы, пота и слюны. Он дрожит, потому что без теплого как печка Карофски, Курт начинает замерзать. Он ложится под теплые одеяла и жмурится от удовольствия, сообразив, что его любимый матрац уже включили.   
Он как раз успевает с комфортом устроиться, когда к нему присоединяется Карофски с тарелкой и двумя бокалами.  
– Бананы и… это ванильный пудинг? – смеется Курт.   
Карофски пожимает плечами, передавая тарелку и один бокал Курту, и забирается в кровать.   
– У меня закончились шоколад и клубника. Но, – добавляет он, взмахнув бокалом, – есть шампанское. Прощальный подарок от коллег.   
Курт делает глоток.  
– Мммм, – довольно тянет он. – Неплохо. Так ты решил уйти?   
– Да. Сразу после Нового Года. Я не мог представить себя за бумажной работой или даже на полигоне.   
– И что собираешься сейчас делать? – Курт откусывает банан, с удовольствием запивая его шампанским.   
– Записался на бизнес курсы в общественном колледже. Я накопил достаточно денег, чтобы пока не тревожить себя поисками новой работы. Я просто хочу попробовать что-то новое. У меня большие надежды на будущее, – говорит он с улыбкой, и в ней столько счастья, что Курт не может удержаться – он наклоняется и целует Карофски.   
Они тихо беседуют, целуясь, делясь бананом и пудингом. Когда они заканчивают, Карофски убирает пустые бокалы и тарелку на ночной столик и выключает свет. Он притягивает Курта в объятия, так что теперь Курт прижимается к его груди, а их ноги переплетаются. Карофски выводит круги на спине Курта, а тот прислушивается к громкому стуку сердца Карофски.   
– Знаешь, – задумчиво говорит Карофски. – Ты спросил, нравишься ли ты мне, но я от тебя так ничего и не услышал. Я тебе нравлюсь?   
– Мы что – в седьмом классе? – улыбается Курт.  
– Просто ответь на чертов вопрос, – в тон отвечает ему Карофски.   
Курт думает, сколько у него способов рассказать Карофски, что он к нему чувствует. Множество мелодраматических слов, в которых будет много страсти и романтики. Вместо этого он выбирает вариант проще, но искреннее.   
– Я тебя не люблю, – говорит он тихо. – Но могу влюбиться.   
Карофски долго молчит. Курт уже начинает думать, что зашел слишком далеко, но затем Карофски крепче обнимает его и спрашивает:   
– В следующем году?   
– Мммм, – бормочет Курт довольно, расслабляясь в его объятиях. – Раньше, я думаю.


	10. Эпилог. Белое вино

  
– Стакан вашего белого вина, пожалуйста, – заказывает Курт, устраиваясь на табурете у барной стойки.  
Бармен кривится:  
– Уверен? Отстойное вино. Я могу предложить тебе что-нибудь другое.  
– Уверен, – улыбается Курт. – Это – традиция.  
Бармен оценивающе смотрит на него, пожимает плечами и наполняет бокал. Ставит его на стойку и спрашивает:  
– И что за традиция такая, согласно которой нужно пить дермовое вино?  
– Ты ужасный бармен, – язвительно замечает Курт. – Уверен, что должен рассказывать клиентам о плохом качестве вашего ассортимента?  
– Здесь только домашнее вино отстойное, – отвечает бармен. – А я считаю, что любой, кто выпьет его, может никогда не вернуться в наш бар. Предупреждая их, я всего лишь пытаюсь удержать наших клиентов.  
– Тогда понимаю. Видишь ли, – произносит Курт, раскачиваясь на стуле. – Ровно восемь лет назад мой бойфренд и я встретились в этом самом баре. Я пил ваше белое вино, которое, кстати, действительно мерзкое, и вам следует выбрать что-то приличнее. Мы договорились с ним встретиться здесь, но я приехал в город немного раньше, чем ожидал, поэтому решил, что будет неплохо отметить это событие, – он поднимает бокал, словно произнося тост, делает глоток и кривится.  
Бармен смеется:  
– Восемь лет, да? Вы вместе так долго?  
Курт качает головой:  
– Нет, всего лишь девять месяцев. Долгая история, – он снова улыбается.  
– Расскажешь, когда у тебя будет больше времени, – бармен опирается на барную стойку локтями и наклоняется к Курту. – Значит, бойфренд? – он вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
Курт сразу же ощетинивается:  
– А у тебя с этим проблемы, да?  
– Не в том смысле, что ты думаешь, – отвечает бармен и окидывает Курта взглядом еще раз, медленно, оценивающе, от чего по коже бегут мурашки.  
– Просто… самые горячие парни всегда заняты.  
– Ты флиртуешь со мной? – возмущается Курт.  
– Мммм, да, – подтверждает его догадку бармен. Он наклоняется еще ближе. – А сейчас я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
Курт обиженно смотрит на него.  
– Моему парню это не понравится. Он большой и очень сильный, а раньше служил в полиции. Он сумеет избавиться от тела.  
– Думаю, я с ним справлюсь, – самоуверенно заявляет бармен. Он обхватывает затылок Курта, притягивает его к себе и крепко целует. Курт со вздохом подчиняется и с энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуй. До них доносятся одобрительные смешки и свист от завсегдатаев из другого конца бара, и Курт сам начинает смеяться. Он отстраняется и улыбается Карофски, в глазах которого тоже искрится смех.  
Курт снова целует его, игнорируя вторую волну смеха и свиста. Когда Курт садится на место, он говорит:  
– Я скучал по тебе.  
– Я тоже скучал, – отвечает Карофски. – Как доехал?  
– Нормально. Пытался не гнать, как обычно, но не вышло. В этот раз обошлось без штрафов, к счастью, а то я слишком привык избавляться от них фразой: «А мой парень раньше служил в полиции».  
– Ты мог бы переехать сюда, – говорит Карофски.  
– А ты мог бы переехать в Цинциннати. – возражает Курт. Старый спор, интерес к которому они уже давно теряют, и спорят просто потому, что им нравится. Никто из них не хочет переезжать, да и между ними расстояние всего в два часа. И у них получается встречаться, как получается и все остальное в их ненормальных неидеальных отношениях.  
– Трудно тут приходится? – интересуется Курт.  
Карофски пожимает плечами:  
– Не особо. Когда Коул уволился и позволил мне купить бар, он оставил здесь относительный порядок. В расходных книгах тоже все нормально.  
– Здорово, – говорит Курт. – Тогда, если ты не занят, время позвать Алекс из подсобки и сказать, что ты собираешься домой?  
– Неужели? – насмешливо спрашивает Карофски.  
Курт кивает.  
– Да. Сегодня День Благодарения, Карофски. А у меня был хороший год, – он наклоняется и страстно целует своего бойфренда. – И я собираюсь выразить свою благодарность множеством способов. Желательно на всех доступных поверхностях твоей квартиры.


End file.
